


I Smile Because I Want To

by AmandaSun320



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320
Summary: *五个黄昏发生的故事，显然有一个是隐藏版……*BGM这首→《Pools》
Relationships: Gyjo - Relationship, Johnny Joestar/Gyro Zeppeli
Kudos: 17
Collections: Gyjoland





	I Smile Because I Want To

乔尼把路边随手摘下的白色野菊花别在杰洛鬓角的时候，没想到杰洛会那么开心。  
“哇，你老兄真是太厉害了，乔尼！”临近黄昏，两人在河边修整，慢舞者和瓦尔基里在饮水吃草，杰洛在平静的河水水面照了照自己的样子。“有没有人夸过你，你真的很会打扮别人？”  
乔尼没忍住，嘴角扬了起来。“大概也就只有你这种连牙刷都不带就上路的家伙会这么认为吧？”  
“嘿！我那是为了精简行李轻装上阵！”杰洛在路过的城镇买了新的牙刷，但他绝对不肯承认自己扔掉牙刷是个错误。  
“随便你怎么说。”乔尼耸了耸肩膀，从刚摘下野花的地方又揪了根草塞在嘴里。  
“说真的，乔尼，这花很漂亮。”杰洛真心实意地赞美道。  
是你好看，随便怎么摆弄都好看。乔尼没说出来，他不是随时随地都能像那不勒斯人一样表达出自己内心所想的类型。肯塔基人虽然热烈奔放，但他们心中有自己的标尺。  
杰洛的表现简直像是一个第一次收到暧昧对象送来的鲜花的少女，鬓角的三支小白花被他摸来摸去。鉴于他的雄性气质已经要爆表了，这种反差可爱到乔尼的心都要融化成一团。  
“过来，我再给你别几朵。”他笑着招呼英俊的恋人。  
杰洛盘腿坐在他身前，乔尼把杰洛的一头长发拢到身后，笨手笨脚地给杰洛编辫子，然后把从周围收集来的白色小野菊零散着插在发辫中间。杰洛的头发虽然长，但显然不是经常精心打理，头发可没有胡子那么备受宠爱。他的发质比较硬，长途跋涉加不怎么护理，摸起来有点涩，又有点毛糙。白花配金发，乔尼捏起杰洛发辫末端绑成的小圈圈亲了一下。  
“做什么？”杰洛看不到，但是感觉到乔尼拎起了他的头发，扭过头来想要看个究竟。  
“没事。”他笑着从背后挂了上去，杰洛•齐贝林像一头熊一样结实，乔尼挂在他健壮的肩膀上格外安心。  
杰洛抓住他缠绕在他胸前的手臂送到嘴边亲了亲：“谢谢你，小坏蛋。”  
乔尼绕到杰洛能够到的地方和他接吻。果然还是得带牙刷，他暗想。  
刚刚咬着玩的草茎有甜丝丝的汁液，现在这种草本植物特有的甘甜味道在两个人口腔中蔓延，就像两人的爱意一样，从嘴唇相接的地方扩散开，丝丝缕缕地爬进心窝。阳光透过树叶间的缝隙洒在两人头发和肩膀上，金色的光斑一跳一跳，带来深秋最后一丝暖意。  
用来给杰洛绑住辫子的绳子不知道掉进草丛的什么地方去了，他捧着乔尼的脸亲吻得过于投入，发辫完全散开也不在乎。束到脑后的头发又回到了侧脸，蹭到乔尼脸上痒酥酥的。  
乔尼痒得发笑，松开了纠缠不休的杰洛，嘴角飞扬地喘着气。“我说，我们是不是该赶路了？”  
“不着急，我们遥遥领先。”杰洛用鼻子蹭了蹭乔尼的脸，头发上没掉落的白花挂在发梢，摇摇欲坠，却又神奇的没落地。  
他就势躺在了草地上，顺便把披风铺开拍了拍，“来，躺在这。”乔尼很顺从地枕在杰洛的手臂上。  
“眼睛闭上，然后仔细听，你能听到精灵的歌唱声。”杰洛把另一只手抚在他的眼睛上，乔尼想推开他，“全是胡扯，没有精灵，科学证明了一切。”  
“是吗？证明给我看啊，大科学家！”杰洛调侃他，丝毫没有松开手的意向，乔尼只好听从了他的建议，把眼睛闭上。  
光斑落在了他的脸上，干燥又温柔，他满眼都是透亮的红色，风吹过他的脸颊，并且把杰洛的发梢送到了他的脸上，又痒又舒服。河水汩汩地流淌，慢舞者和瓦尔基里咀嚼着草叶，它们滴滴答答地挪动着蹄子，背上的马鞍马蹬发出了晃动的叮铃声。杰洛本人则在他耳旁轻轻地吹口哨，是他完全没听过的调调，大概是那不勒斯当地的歌谣。乔尼觉得自己要昏睡在阳光里了。  
“听到了吗？是精灵在唱歌。”杰洛的语气很笃定。  
乔尼翻了个身，把脸埋在了杰洛的胸前，杰洛外衣上的皮革冷冰冰的，刺激着乔尼脸上的绒毛。“真是好棒哦，杰洛。”他嘴角上翘，完全止不住那个大大的微笑。  
“怎么样？很棒吧！告诉过你老兄了！”杰洛非常得意。  
乔尼不确定杰洛到底是不是真的相信有精灵的存在，但他确信自己听到了名为杰洛•齐贝林的天使在秋日阳光下奏响属于两人的乐章。  
  
两个人在傍晚骑行到了一个小小的村落，村子设有SBR大赛的补给站，但乔尼和杰洛并没有打算在这里过夜，两个人装满饮用水壶，坐在村子中央广场的小喷泉旁等大赛的工作人员帮他们把马匹喂饱，再给它们梳梳毛发，天气转冷，虽然还没有下雪，却也让杰洛抖了抖身子。“比我们那里可冷多了！”他掏出手帕擤了擤鼻子，“你不冷吗？”他很贴心地往乔尼身边挤了挤。  
“不冷，和我们老家那里的冬天也差不多。”他搂住了杰洛的腰。  
“你从来没给我讲过你老家是什么样的。”杰洛低头亲了亲乔尼的头发，乔尼盯着杰洛交叉叠放的两条长腿。  
“以前也算是有特色，现在，你懂的，工业化破坏了一切。这个国家逐渐变得像是量产机器，每个城市都是一个模样。”乔尼思考了一下。“你们那不勒斯怎么样？”  
“哦，你知道的，我很小的时候就被我父亲关在房子里读书学习，我很少有机会出去玩。”杰洛耸了耸肩膀。  
“得了吧，我可不信你父亲能关得住你。”  
“确实没有。”杰洛得意地笑了，“我从他让我认真学习的第一天开始就想方设法背过他溜出去玩。我们那里离海很近，稍微走远一点就能看到海。”  
“所以你就去沙滩上玩吗？”乔尼很好奇。  
“当然没有了，你以为那不勒斯是什么地方？加利福尼亚州吗？”杰洛揉乱了乔尼的头发。“我只能看到港口的船桅，听听汽笛声罢了。而且也不能太靠近那里，因为港口人来人往，有不少我父亲的熟人，我可没有傻到让他们看到。”  
“那么你从来没有在沙滩上奔跑过吗？你懂的，没有任何原因，没有任何目的，就是单纯地用奔跑释放自己。”乔尼问道。  
“怎么了？为什么要这样问？”杰洛感到奇怪。  
“因为我想看看你在沙滩上奔跑撒欢的样子，没有任何目的，就是为了好玩。”肯定会像他很小的时候尼可拉斯在马场养的那种大型犬，乔尼低着头偷偷笑了。  
“那你小时候就在沙滩上这么疯跑着玩吗？”杰洛反问。  
“当然不。肯塔基州不临海。”乔尼挠了挠自己的鼻子，“我也只在书和报纸上读到过。”  
“等我们到了纽约，拿到奖金，我想我倒是不介意在那里的沙滩上疯跑那么一圈。”杰洛握住了乔尼的手，放在唇边亲了亲。  
“等着吧，杰洛•齐贝林，我会拉着你在海岸上疯跑的，我们可以一起看海边的日落。”黄昏降临的时候，他们会跌坐在沙滩上，细密的沙粒顺着衣服最不起眼的缝隙钻进去，他们会脱掉彼此的衣服抖掉所有恼人的沙子，最后把裤腿高高卷起，马靴搭在肩膀上，赤脚站在细沙中，看海面上的团团白雾逐渐将冷红的太阳包裹起来。  
“你这个笨蛋。”杰洛拧了拧乔尼的耳朵，“纽约的太阳可不是从海面上落下的。”  
“哦，我忘了！”全怪在爱情上吧！是它让人变得迟钝。乔尼摸了摸自己的鼻子，杰洛俯下身亲了亲他的鼻尖，然后又吻上了乔尼微笑着咧开的嘴巴。  
  
平安夜当天他们路过一个小小的农场，由于地广人稀，附近没有教堂，但仍有几户人家，农场主特意邀请了一位神父来他们临时搭起来的场地里做圣诞弥撒。杰洛把乔尼从马背上抱了下来。“你知道我现在其实已经可以很熟练地上下马了，对吧？”乔尼没有阻挡杰洛施展他的好意。“闭嘴吧，乔尼，这是圣诞精神。从明天开始，一整年内，你别想让我抱你下马，一次都不会。”  
他们站在距离人群很远的地方，杰洛一条腿踩在农场的围栏上，弓着腰交叉着双手搭在木头围栏上，帽子也被摘了下来随手递给乔尼，坐在围栏上的乔尼帮他理了理头顶被帽子压得乱七八糟的头发。  
神父的讲道声不大，风又把声音吹散了，断断续续飘过来几句。“我没想过你这么虔诚。”乔尼低头看他面前的杰洛，后者的嘴唇在轻轻地颤动，似乎在念着什么。  
他似乎念完了一段，停了下来，眯起来的绿眼睛又睁大了，“我自己也不知道。”  
“我以为你是那种不信神的人。”乔尼的拇指蹭过了杰洛帽子上一处翻起毛的划痕，他需要一顶新帽子，等比赛结束了，他会给他买一顶新的帽子。  
“这很难说，”杰洛停顿了一下，似乎在听神父在念什么，农户家的小孩组成的唱诗班开始唱歌，他回过头看向乔尼。“我不信上帝能给我带来什么，那太功利主义了。”  
“所以你信上帝的什么呢？”  
“我想更多的是相信主的存在，相信一个超乎我们所有人力量的神的存在吧。”杰洛的头发被冷风吹得飘了起来，乔尼把干涩的金发别到他耳后。“有时候，人在一些事情面前无能为力，我们就只好把这些我们无法决断也无法预判的事交给上帝。”  
“你说上帝会听到我说什么吗？”乔尼突然很好奇，实际上他一辈子都没怎么进过教堂的门，无论是哪个宗派。  
“当然了，小笨蛋。所有人都是上帝的孩子，无论你自己是不是承认。”杰洛把帽子扣在乔尼头上。  
“抱我下来。”他把杰洛的帽子摘下来夹在腋下，另一只手搭上了杰洛的肩膀。  
“某人刚刚不还是小硬汉吗？怎么现在又想要齐贝林老兄抱抱了？”杰洛嘘了一声。  
“闭嘴吧，看在耶稣基督的份上我不骂你，这就是我的圣诞精神。”嘴上嘲讽着乔尼，杰洛实际上却很清楚他的想法。他扶着乔尼的手臂，紧紧地把他箍在自己怀里，乔尼两条腿勉强可以撑住地面，他们就以这样怪异的姿势站着，看向远处的人群。  
唱诗班结束一曲，人群又跟着神父开始念着什么，杰洛的嘴也跟着轻轻地动。乔尼不知道他在念什么，他甚至听不清人群在念什么。他也低下头，看到了踩在硬梆梆冻实了的土地上的两个人的靴子尖，小声地在心里念道：“亲爱的上帝，如果你能听到的话。我不需要什么特殊的恩典，我只希望还能和这家伙并肩而行。我无法保证以后做个完美的善人，但我会努力的，谢谢你，阿门。”  
做弥撒的人们开始排成一列领圣餐，杰洛把乔尼又抱回到马背上，自己也动作利索地翻身上马，“走吧，接下来就是拼命赶路了。”  
乔尼把怀里稍微有点压扁的牛仔帽重新整理好，凑过去戴在了杰洛头上。“我爱你，基督徒。”  
“我也爱你，异教徒。”杰洛顺口接上。  
黄昏降临，视线逐渐模糊，一切都朦胧起来。杰洛跑在乔尼身前一点的位置，乔尼确保不会被他发现，才偷偷转过去头去看逐渐远去的农场。夕阳挂在光秃秃的树枝上，慢慢滑了下去，天边有很多漂亮的云彩，是冬日里难得的好天气。人群慢慢散去，嘈杂的人声也越来越远。乡村驿道上扬起了慢舞者和瓦尔基里蹄子飞踏带来的尘埃，轻柔地和夜间迷雾揉在一起，折射着残红的阳光，亮晶晶却又一瞬即逝。乔尼面朝前方重新坐好，嘴角却忍不住上翘。他从来不相信神的存在，怎么做出如此不合逻辑的事呢？可是一想到那个平时嘻嘻哈哈，却在刚刚虔诚地念诵着经文的人，他的内心被一种柔软的东西填满了。星星在夜空中闪烁，他的星星和他一起疾驰狂奔。亲爱的上帝，拜托了。  
  
一月的海风没有九月的那么宜人。  
乔尼打了个哆嗦，背部微微弓起，手肘弯曲撑在船舷上。港口逐渐远去，他目送那个繁忙的大都市离开。“真是好巧，站在这里，我们可以看到夕阳。”  
“纽约的沙滩也不错，虽然没办法站在那里看夕阳，但是总归还是不错。”乔尼嘴里嘟囔着。  
纽约无论从哪个层面来说都是一个很棒的城市，大都市的喧哗，忙里偷闲的沙滩小憩，咯咯地笑着奔跑着的孩子，生命以蜿蜒曲折的方式向四面八方伸展开。  
但乔尼甚至没停下来去当地酒吧喝一杯，他还有自己的事要处理。在傍晚登上这艘船真的很不容易，不过他也没什么抱怨行程太紧的时间。  
手里的拐杖斜倚在船舷上，好像一个缺席这场日落的人，那人此时正躺在乔尼的房间里。水手想把他搬到货仓去，但乔尼执意不肯。  
此时已经离码头很远了，那里阵阵汽笛声也像是遥远的幻梦，不知道那不勒斯是不是也是一场不愿醒来的幻梦。乔尼收回了视线，盯着手里紧握着的绿色铁球。  
回忆如潮水般涌来，铺天盖地，无处遁逃。思念像顺着两人发梢爬进去的阳光一样渗进了乔尼的大脑，他举起铁球放在嘴边吻了吻，冰冷的触感让他想到了马具的叮当声，皮革的冰凉，金色长发的粗糙。  
他没能在纽约的沙滩上奔跑，因为他没有赢得比赛，也没能拿到奖金，他甚至连排名都没有，他压根没跑过最后的终点线。赤脚踩在细沙上的感觉应该会很好，沙滩上抱成一团打滚，把沙子故意灌进对方衣领一定也很好玩。  
海雾逐渐升腾，冷红的夕阳在雾气包裹下消散成零零散散的亮片。乔尼的腿恢复了很多，船医帮他检查过了，他很快就可以丢掉拐杖独立行走。冷风灌进了他的衣领，他又打了个哆嗦，黄昏已经过去，夜晚正式降临，是时候回到船舱去了。  
海风吹过了他的脸庞，因为昼夜兼程的比赛而长长了很多的头发划过了他的面颊，乔尼把头发别到自己的耳后。  
据说纽约的废水都会排进大西洋，这片包容的海洋会处理掉所有的肮脏与邪恶。但这里并不只有令人消沉的死亡，生命同样孕育在这片永不停止她的波浪的海洋中。鲜血和眼泪终将被海水冲刷干净，无限的可能从这里启航。  
夜风送来了新鲜的空气，甲板上的水手说春天即将到来。乔尼•乔斯达嗅了嗅，除了铁锈般的腥味，他什么也没闻出来。他暗自好笑，自己又不是水手，当然不能像他们一样准确地捕捉到海洋送来的信息。  
面部肌肉很僵硬，仿佛这辈子从未笑过一样。乔尼把铁球收进了衣袋，双手抚在脸上，眼泪顺着指缝不住地流。  
一月的海风刻薄又刺骨，吹在他的泪痕上，像子弹穿过他的胸膛。


End file.
